Be my Valentine
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Rusty/Linus. Mention of Mpreg. A cliche story for the day of love. Please enjoy. For xxamlaxx.


**Be my Valentine**

**By: Shadow Cat17**

**Warnings: ****Slash, Rusty/Linus. Mention of Mpreg. Also this is probably a major cliché but I really don't care.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything relating to Ocean's 11!! **

**AN:**** I just got a brand new computer!!! I'm so, so happy, because it's not a hand me down, nor did it belong to anybody else, it's mine!!! All mine!!! Muahhhhhh! (grin)**

**For xxamlaxx.**

**Series: ****Happy Birthday, Linus. Giving Thanks. Christmas Memories. Calling in the New Year.**

**AN 2: ****Linus and Rusty have a fourteen year difference, so Linus is 18 in 2002 and Rusty is 33. Linus's Birthday is October 8, 1983 and Rusty's birthday is Jan. 1, 1969 (All dates are made up, I just picked them because I liked them). So on October 8, 2001 Linus turned 18 and on Jan. 1, 2002 at 12:01 Rusty turned 33. In Feb Linus would be 4 months pregnant. He found out he was four weeks on Nov. 27.**

**February 13, 2002 Noon**

"Are you sure he will like it, Molly? Do you really think he will say yes, I mean I don't want him to think that I'm just asking because of the baby or anything?"

"Of course he will say yes, Rusty. I mean he is four months along, so he is not going to think it's just because of the baby. You love him Rusty and I know my son loves you so of course you said yes. And as for the ring he is going to love it, so don't worry."

"To tell you the truth Molly I can't believe that I actually went into a jewelry store to buy a piece of jewelry. But I couldn't give him something that belonged to someone else."

"Rusty, it's alright to be nervous."

"Yeah I know but I also don't want him to think that I am belittling him or anything."

"He is not going to think that, trust me he is going to be thrilled. So what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take him to that fancy Italian restraint that he loves, and I'm going to ask him there. Fuck what society thinks, I'm not ashamed of one I love, and I want to make sure Linus knows that, he deserves it anyway, he's carrying my child."

Molly smiles "I'm so glad that I'm getting a son-in-law like you, you are going to treat my son right. Now if only Bobby can see how special Linus is, all will be well."

**February 14, 2002 9 AM**

Linus Caldwell moans as he shifts in bed, frowning in his sleep when he doesn't feel the warm body that is usually next to him. "Rusty?"

"Happy Valentine's day Linus." Rusty comes into the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray , with a single red rose in a vase. "I thought on a day that honors lovers you deserve to be pampered, I hope you like it, it took your mother an entire week to help me make this without burning it." Rusty flashes Linus a grin.

"Well since you went through all that trouble, I suppose I'll eat it and enjoy it besides I've been eating some weird stuff lately anyway."

"Aren't you all heart?"

"Oh, Uncle Greg called yesterday."

"Yeah, what did he want?"

"He found as a doctor here in Chicago that can keep her mouth shut and set up an appointment with her for us."

"Oh, what's her name and when's the appointment?"

Dr. Yoko Takara and the appointment is on February 21."

"And Uncle Greg is sure that she is trustworthy?"

"Linus this is Uncle Greg, we're talking about, he doesn't trust anybody, so if he trusts this doctor I'm going to take his word for it."

**February 14, 2002 Noon**

"Rus, come on, can't you un-blindfold me?"

"Nope, I told you that this is a surprise and that this is your day."

"And you have done such a good job at pampering me. First with breakfast in bed, then with the massage, the candle-lit bath and finally with new clothes, and you in an actual suit that looks nice. I'm being to think that you are an imposter."

"Hey, my suits look good!"

"You keep telling yourself that dear."

"Alright, we're here and I don't want you to go in blindfolded."

The car stops in front of an Italian restraint _Jovanni ,_and Linus pull off the blindfold and gasps "Rusty! How did you manage to get a table here? They're like booked months in advanced! I mean I ate here once because I was with my dad and fell in love with this place. Thank you so much Rusty!" Linus leans over and gives Rusty a big kiss.

"What can I say I got connections. Come on let's go inside."

**February 14, 2002 2PM**

"Rusty this day was great. But you better let me cook dinner for you, I mean I just got you a box of chocolates!"

"You can do whatever you want tonight. But I have one more thing for you and well I hope you enjoy it." Rusty slips out of his chair and walks to Linus's side of the table as he goes down to one-knee.

"Rus… Rusty what are you doing?"

"Linus, I… well I had this great speech planned out but now when I need my silver tongue, I forgot. But well I love you, with all my heart. You didn't care about the age difference, you don't care that I'm pretty much useless in the house, and well you are doing what no man has ever done before, you're giving me a child. And well I wanted to make sure you know how much I love you. And I want to make sure you never, ever forget it. You are my everything Linus and I could never, ever feel for anyone else what I feel for you. Will you marry me Linus?" Rusty pulls out a ring box and opens it reveling a ring. It is a white gold band, with a small sapphire in the center surrounded by small diamonds. Underneath the box is the receipt.

"Oh, Rusty, of course I'll marry you. And I don't know what I like better the ring or the receipt. Oh Rus, I love you so much!"

**The End**

_**Jocanni **_**is Italian and it means Roman god Jove; jovial. I have no clue if there is a real-life restaurant by this name, if there is then I don't own it, but it there isn't then it is completely made up.**

**Dr. Yoko Takara is a complete Japanese name. Yoko is Japanese meaning good; striving (at least according to my name book) and Takara means beloved gem. She is a Japanese-American and she might be a character that might show up in another one-shot.**

**Please review. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
